The Hero Gets The Girl
by sheffers
Summary: Harry and Ginny’s engagement announcement from the Daily Prophet.


_**DAILY PROPHET**_

**Monday 2****nd**** September 2002**

**The Hero Gets The Girl: Potter and Weasley to Marry**

In each fairy tale and children's story out there the hero, after overcoming many obstacles, gets the pretty girl in the story. Love stories always end with the happy ending of the boy and girl getting together and running off into the sunset, once they have been deemed worthy of each other. It's the very thing that so many people want to happen to them – to be swept off their feet and today that feeling has hit Britain's most famous couple.

He is the Boy Who Lived, the teenager that defeated the Dark Lord and the youngest ever Head of the Auror Department after his appointment this April. She is the Holyhead Harpies' leading Chaser, winner of last season's Young Quidditch Player of the Year Award and the only player that showed any signs of promise in England's recent World Cup disastrous campaign. England were knocked out embarrassingly in the early stages with a 540 to 130 defeat by Austria. Both Harry James Potter (age 22) and Ginevra Molly Weasley, known as Ginny (age 21), have been in the headlines separately this year due to individual successes in their careers; however, now they are front page news as a couple.

The _Daily Prophet_ is now happy to report that the pair are newly engaged; however, as of yet we are unsure of any details of the proposal or even when Potter popped the question. The one thing we are sure of as we seek to find out further information was that Weasley's answer was positive.

Rumours of a possible marriage have been floating around since the summer of 1999, when it became obvious to the world that the pair were a couple. However, both Potter and Weasley have said very little about their relationship, something that has extended to friends as well as the Weasley family, leading us to know very little about them as a couple. We may have heard a great number of details about their highly successful careers, but we know very little about them as a pair. Instead of seeking further fame, both Potter and Weasley have chosen to shun the limelight, preferring their privacy.

The engagement came to light when keen eyed reporters saw Weasley sporting a simple diamond ring on her wedding finger at the Holyhead Harpies' post-match press conference following the victory over the Montrose Magpies in the first game of the Quidditch season. After being badgered with questions, Weasley finally gave a very brief statement, "Yes, we are engaged, but that really has nothing to do with today's match, so can we get back to talking about that or end the conference?"

Weasley then went on to talk about the seventy points she had scored, her new two-year contract and her hopes about being in the England squad for the match against Norway, to be announced on Wednesday. However, there was no doubting the smile on her face and the glow around her, which we at the _Daily Prophet_ are sure has nothing to do with Quidditch.

Potter confirmed Weasley's comment when meeting with the _Prophet_ to discuss the new Auror recruits, which include Potter friend and Weasley's older brother, Ronald (age 22). (For the full article on this please turn to page six, column one.) However, Potter was just as brief in his statement as his fiancée, simply stating that: "I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

Weasley's ring, which has a Celtic look to it, is made from white gold with a princess-cut diamond. The simple ring is believed to be a Potter family heirloom, although a minor alteration has been made to it. Ring makers in Diagon Alley have revealed to the _Daily Prophet_ that a short inscription was engraved in the ring last Saturday, but have refused to say what it says. "Mr Potter asked for it to be kept private and I would prefer not to be hunted down by the head of the Auror Department and the founder of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," said a rather nervous-looking assistant, who refused to give his name.

The union of the pair is not a surprise to those who have known them for a long time. "Ginny liked Harry first, it was painfully obvious that she was attracted to him from a young age," revealed Lavender Brown (age 22), a classmate of Potter's, "but it was Harry who made the first move." Potter and Weasley got together when they were both students at Hogwarts in the spring of 1997. Eye witnesses have confirmed that following a Quidditch victory for Gryffindor house, Potter kissed Weasley in the middle of the common room. "Harry swept Ginny off her feet with the most romantic kiss I have ever seen," Katie Bell (age 23), who played on the same Gryffindor Quidditch team as the pair, told the _Daily Prophet_, "and after that they were barely out of each other's sight. Ginny has all the qualities that are perfect for Harry's ideal woman and Ginny has always loved Harry. They were made for each other."

Despite the separation of the next year, September 1997 to June 1998, when Potter was on the run and Weasley returned to be a troublemaker at Hogwarts, their feelings appear not to have died. It was widely known that Weasley helped lead a group that rebelled against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts called 'Dumbledore's Army' and was one of the students who fought with Potter in the final battle, despite being underage at the time. At the end of the forced separation, Potter and Weasley quickly reunited. "Even while he was on the run, Ginny was still hooked on Harry, turning down any other advances, and there were plenty of boys who wanted a chance with her now Harry seemed to be out the picture. She was the one girl who would send heads turning after her as she walked down the corridors," explains another classmate of Potter's, Seamus Finnegan, (age 22). "But Ginny still loved Harry, no matter what was going on and under rumours and catcalls that he had died. She earned a number of detentions for her hexes. While spending time with Harry during the previous year, it was easy to see how important that Ginny had grown to be for him. It was a matter of when, not if, they got back together after the war had finished."

Since leaving Hogwarts, the pair have often been seen in each other's company. Potter, who has not missed a Holyhead Harpies' match in the last three seasons, spent the last month in Canada for the Quidditch World Cup. "First, can I say how happy I am for the pair of them." Appleby Arrows' Chaser and Weasley's international colleague, Danielle Thompson (age 27), told _Daily Prophet_ reporters. "I have to confess I was a little worried about the effect of having Harry Potter coming over to the training camp, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Harry and Ginny kept away from the press at all costs. While Ginny was the complete professional in training and matches and Harry took work with him, it was easy to see how much the pair were in love. Despite all the problems that were hitting the squad, Ginny just had this glow around her; she provided a new energy to the team, which Harry has to take a lot of credit for."

No date has yet been announced for the wedding day, however we are sure that both Potter and Weasley will attempt to keep it private. However, we will try to keep you informed on events. We hope we will be able to obtain the official date soon accompanied with a photograph.

Finally, we would like to echo Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt's words in wishing "congratulations and the best of luck" to the pair.


End file.
